


The Letter

by starofthenight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofthenight/pseuds/starofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When humans are created, they come with an inscription of who will love them, and who will kill them.</p>
<p>Unfourtunately, when Ray was created, he only had the first letter of who would love him.</p>
<p>That letter was a J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

When Ray met Ryan, he always thought he was a strange figure, tall and large with that devilish hair, always looked like he was up to something. Ray liked that about Ryan. Ray always had a fondness of Ryan. He looked up to him like a father figure, asking him about boyfriends and girlfriends, what to do and what not to do, and he always gave him the right advice. But when the people who would Love him or kill him was brought up, Ryan avoided it like the plague. One night in the office, it was just Ray and Ryan, Michael had just left and Gus was walking out the door. Ray was finishing an achievement guide and Ryan was editing a GTA let's play, when suddenly an interest in who Ryan would love and who would kill him popped into his head, as Ryan never told Ray. A few minutes passed and Ryan was packing up for the day, Ray was having his doubts. Hey Ryan, who's gonna love you, said Ray. I would rather not talk about that, said Ryan. C'mon i told you who would kill me but you never told me who would love you or kill you, Ray said with a burning desire for an answer. I said I'd rather not talk about it, said Ryan in a frustrated voice. Ray forgot about the question and Ryan left. But Ray had a burning desire to find out, as he was thinking, Ray began to question who he was, and who he was going to love, and started to wonder if Ryan could be the name behind that J. He shut those thoughts down, packed his stuff and left the office.

The next day Ray awoke with even more questions for Ryan. He desperately wanted those answers, but he knew Ryan would not give him the satisfaction. When Ray walked into the office that day, everyone was there except Gavin and Ryan, Gavin arrived five minutes after Ray, but thirty minutes passed and no Ryan, Ray had begun to worry. Another twenty minutes passed and Ryan finally arrived, but he seemed distraught and in dismay. During the Minecraft filming, Ryan was extremely shut down, only a few sentences and phrases were uttered during those forty-five minutes. 

Gavin, Jack, and Geoff had gone out for lunch at Chipotle, which just left Michael, Ray, and Ryan. Michael had gone out to talk to Lindsay and Kerry, which just left Ryan and Ray.  
Hey, why were you thirty minutes late, long night?  
Yeah, said Ryan quietly.  
Hey, why are you so shut down today?  
Why do you care, said Ryan.  
Because i care about you a lot, said ray in a raised voice.

Ryan quickly and quietly got up and left the office and ran to his car and ray chased after him.  
Hey man why are you running away from me?  
YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!!

Ryan pulled up the sleeve and showed him the name.  
needless to say, Ray was shocked.  
Are you happ- his sentence was interrupted by Ray's lips.  
His lips were nice and soft, Ryan enjoyed that more than he should have.

As soon as their lips touched, the name appeared completely as James Ryan Haywood.  
Ray knew he had found the right person.

CALLED IT, yelled Geoff as he walked inside.


End file.
